Shadowrath
The Shadowrath is a melee unit that is also known as a ninja. They carry a bostaff and a sword. Development During the original Stick War, the idea was already thought up but because of the deadline, it was cut out. The idea of the Ninja was later revived during the creation of Stick Empires. The Ninja is one of the fastest unit in-game and has two abilities which are Fixate and Shinobi (see below). It is the perfect hit and run unit in game. Abilities Fixate - I t is the Shadowrath's secondary ability. It allows the Shadowrath to stack up damage up to five times and can turn tides of battle. This ability allows the Shadowrath to battle the known Spearton and the feared Juggernight. Pairing the Ninja with the Meric to keep him healed will give a great advantage since fixate mostly relies in the longevity of a fight. This ability does not require to be researched and does not cost mana. The ability is also always toggled on and passive. Shinobi (Level One) - Once you activate this ability, the Shadowrath becomes cloaked and untargetable by attacks. The speed of the unit is slightly decreased and costs mana. The next attack out of Shinobi will do increased damage and inflict poison into the enemy. It can be used for scouting the enemy since the ninja is untargetable. This ability is useless once a miner wall a has been built. Be warned that the Shadowrath can still be damaged by the explosion of the Bomber and spells. Shinobi (Level Two) - Same ability like the level one but with massive damage, longer duration and still inflicts poison. It is perfect for a killing important units in the game e.g. Meric. Scouting is improved since the duration is longer. Tactics Using the Shadowrath The Shadowrath is an upgraded Swordwrath. It has four bars of health and fast speed and light armor. Its damage falls between the swordwrath and the spearton. Building and early Ninja is a good tactic since it can survive at least two waves of harrasing tactics (only a single wave if another Spearton or a Juggerknight) before he dies or forcing you to garrison him. His main advantage in clashes is the Fixate abilty and Shinobi during hit and run attacks or backstabbing. However his main disadvantage is that he has light(agaist Archidon) armor and one must always know when to pull him out of the battle. Against the Shadowrath Order vs. Order The main problem of the Ninja is that it cannot bypass walls and a spearton phalanx formation. Another problem of a ninja is armor. The Ninja has no armor and is soft like a Swordwrath meaning swarming or continuous harassing will make the ninja fallback to castle. It's shinobi ability, once activated will decrease its speed meaning you must time the use of the ability correctly. Archidons is one of the most favorable killers of the ninja. Order vs. Chaos The ninja is a unit not to be "messing around" with, because once the Shinobi Level 2 is unlocked, important units of Chaos will be easilly taken out. Though the only disadvantages against Chaos are: Passive Cure and Heal, meanning your poison ability will just be useless to them however they don't have an instant cure and heal like the order so it's most likely to poisoned units to die before be naturally cured. Another is that the spell casters are way more tougher than their order counter parts. For example, Medusa, it has four bars of health and medium armor meaning you will need two ninjas with level two shinobi turned on to dispose of her properly. Use the Eclipsor to dispose of them. Unlockable Features Like all units (stick empire) their skin can be changed. All unlockables have different costs of Empire Coins but does''' '''not add bonuses Weapons Armor Summary The speed of the ninja and, good skill set but has few major disadvantages and high cost, the ninja gets a 7/10 score for in-combat effectiveness. Notes * In the Stick Empires Game Guide, Shadowrath are described as "Fast sneaky ninja with cloaking, poison and assassination." *The Shadowrath is the second unit that has the most unlockables in the Order Empire. Suppressed by the Spearton. *The attack animation of the ninja is: staff, sword, staff and etc. Category:Units Category:Order Units Category:Stick War II: Order Empire Category:Stick Empires